epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZRB 13: Joan of Arc VS Primrose Everdeen
Yeah, Tuesday again, welcome to the newest BZRB. I want to thank Josef for the suggestion and for writing Miss Everdeen's verses.'' Lines in ''italics are said by Haymitch. I would also like to thank Skeep for the soon coming Itunes Cover. Okay, let's begin. Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! JOAN OF ARC! VS! PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! Katniss Everdeen NO! NO! I volunteer to take the mic, so this dyke can take a hike Feeling like I'm about to stick spikes right into your pikes Going on a Hunger Strike, beat a wannabe Marth back to Ike So the Tyke of Orleans against harsh rhymes is getting striked An archer hits raps harder, garners more ardour than a martyr Here's an armoured tartar but the Capitol charmer shoot sharper Attached to a pyre, this female friar will be sure to Catch Fire I'm a high flyer, it transpires compared to this liar I'm a live wire‏ Joan of Arc Your lines don’t heat up the logs, but the heat in my lungs is fueled You use a bow ‘cause you’re too much of a coward to duel While I have a sword equipped to leave a bitch ripped in this conflict Don’t get it twisted I’ll leave this misfit flattened like her district You needed a Twilight love-triangle to choose your boo-boo But the guy you chose now just wants to kill you (oooh) When I take aim, I bring more pain than your Games Some “Girl on Fire” you are, those are'' fake flames' ' You can’t burn me, you can’t even bring the heat The only thing you volunteered for here is sheer defeat Katniss You mock my boys because none want you, a virgin I'll be murdering Serving Joan Stew, you'll be hurting and burning with mutts circling I'm Districts saviour, tribute slayer, you got killed for your behaviour Speaking to the air, I beat haters, in Hunger Games you lack flavour Run back to mummy, you're a cross dresser betrayed by her country So a chunky, sultry, sentry will be burned and soon be crunchy Pray to the Lord, draw your sword, I'm adored and you're abhorred Naught but a ward against the horde, until the king cut the chord When we start, I'll beat a tart, till she has another Bleeding Heart Before we depart let my mentor impart his art, ''that's it sweetheart I've got the drive so take a dive, I promised my sister I'd survive at the shrine to the high, disguised divine I leave one note, Stay Alive‏ Joan of Arc And now you’re just an empty symbol, while others do the fighting Your authors horrible writing should be the ones on fire, igniting Shoot an arrow between my shoulder and neck, I won’t waver I will still win the siege; The odds were never in your favor I spit lyrical poison, so enjoy these white flowers To hide the smell of decay; speaking of, you need a shower You tried your best to fray, but now the Games have been played Ready a cannon cause this bitch Katniss has just been slain And the Mockingjay will Rue the day that she tried to mock Joan Fuck those three fingers, you only need the middle one shown Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Joan of Arc Katniss Everdeen Next See more? Category:Blog posts